Le pouvoir des pirates
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Crowley et Aziraphale inaugurent une nouvelle tradition de Noël. TRADUCTION de la fic de candidlily. SLASH.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett._

**Titre original : **The Power of Pirates**.  
Auteur : **candidlily  
**Personnages/Pairing :** Crowley, Aziraphale… Aziraphale/Crowley. (Oh, et mention de Jack Sparrow^^)

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / go_exchange / 25651 . html

**Traduction **benebu, novembre 2008. (Mais je vous la gardais au chaud pour Noooooooooeeeeeeeel.)

* * *

**Le pouvoir des pirates.**

_Here we belong, fighting to survive, in a world with the darkest powers_, hurlait la radio. La Bentley prenait les virages à plus de deux fois la vitesse autorisée, mais aucune des autres voitures de la route ne semblait y prêter attention.

« Vraiment, mon cher, » commença Aziraphale, s'agrippant à son siège, « tu as récupéré cette chose avec _des freins_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne veut pas être en retard, » répondit Crowley, accélérant juste un peu et se réjouissant de la réaction qui en résulta chez l'ange. Parfois, ses gloussements ennuyés sonnaient exactement comme un animal, et c'était toujours amusant.

XoXoXoX

Le froid de l'air était mordant quand ils atteignirent finalement leur destination. Les nuages masquaient soigneusement le soleil, effaçant toute suggestion de chaleur. L'atmosphère semblait dire, _des forces des ténèbres sont tout autour de nous._ (1)

Aziraphale et Crowley approchèrent du centre de l'endroit, et prirent le matériel nécessaire. Alors qu'ils montaient sur la colline, un homme à la voix bourrue tapota sèchement Crowley sur l'épaule. « Excusez-moi, monsieur. » Crowley se tourna vers l'homme, ne se donnant pas la peine d'avoir l'air intéressé. L'homme avait une scie plutôt aiguisée dans sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous ? » intervint gaiement Aziraphale.

L'homme leva la scie, de plus en plus près du bras de Crowley, puis… fouilla sa poche pour y trouver un petit objet. Il sourit à Aziraphale. « Vous pourriez faire une photo de nous ? C'est pour ma femme. » L'homme se retourna pour désigner du geste sa femme et son fils, ainsi que le sapin qu'ils avaient choisi.

« Bien sûr, mon bon monsieur ! » Il tendit l'appareil photo à Aziraphale, qui le regarda avec une expression choquée. « Est-ce que… c'est ça ? »

Le fils de l'homme répondit d'un sonore, « Duh ! » qui lui valut une tape de sa mère. Aziraphale se demande si les attitudes des jeunes enfants étaient en quoi que ce soit influencées par Crowley. Non, décida-t-il, remarquant la grimace mauvaise que Crowley adressait à l'enfant, peut-être que non.

« Ah, il faut juste que… qu'est-ce que… euh… »

« Allez, laisse-moi faire, » interrompit finalement Crowley, prenant le petit appareil d'un Aziraphale dépassé. Il avait simplement ajusté la mise au point de l'appareil, qui semblait coincée.

Libéré de son ancienne tâche, Aziraphale dirigea la famille vers une bonne position devant l'arbre de Noël qu'ils venaient de choisir.

Crowley prit rapidement une photo. Les yeux du gamin étaient fermés, mais Crowley présuma simplement qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il rendit l'appareil photo et entraîna rapidement Aziraphale loin de là avant que la famille ne puisse leur demander plus de faveurs. Il avait une raison d'être là, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre de vue.

XoXoXoXoX

Le sapin de Noël occupait la plus grande partie du salon de Crowley. Crowley avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent le sapin de deux mètres quatre-vingt, même si Aziraphale était quasiment certain que le plafond de Crowley n'avait été haut que de deux mètres quarante avant cette occasion.

La théorie communément admise est que les démons n'aiment pas Noël. Si cette théorie était effectivement vraie, Crowley serait l'exception. Il avait développé ses propres traditions de Noël au fil des ans, et il ne les partageait avec Aziraphale que depuis les cinquante dernières années. Noël était amusant, mais Aziraphale faisait parfois montre d'un peu trop d'entrain sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas donner la mauvaise impression. Il était toujours un démon après tout.

Une de leurs traditions impliquait l'Arrangement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le reconnaissait ouvertement. Ils achetaient des cadeaux pour une poignée d'enfants soigneusement sélectionnés. Crowley dans son rapport pouvait dire qu'il favorisait l'association entre Noël et les idées égoïstes. Aziraphale pouvait dire qu'il encourageait la nature généreuse chez les jeunes. Chaque année, également, pendant qu'ils décoraient l'arbre, Crowley faisait la remarque qu'ils devraient accrocher Aziraphale tout en haut du sapin. (2) C'était une autre tradition.

Ce jour-là, ils allaient inaugurer une nouvelle tradition.

XoXoXoXo

« On donne vraiment une mauvaise image des pirates, » hasarda Aziraphale, une décoration en forme de pirate dans les mains. « Ce Jack Sparrow était plutôt attirant. »

Crowley décida de ne pas perdre son temps à expliquer _encore une fois_ que ça n'avait été qu'un film. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu trouves les gens attirants ? »

Aziraphale haussa les épaules et trouva une branche adéquate pour sa décoration. « Depuis Jack Sparrow, j'imagine. »

Crowley le dévisagea. « Je suis plus séduisant que Jack Sparrow, » décida-t-il, et il se remit à décorer.

Aziraphale sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Non, mon cher, tu ne comptes pas. Nous sommes asexués, après tout. » Il se tourna pour regarder Crowley, et voyant son expression de colère, ajouta en toute hâte, « Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas plus sexué que moi. »

Ce commentaire n'aidait pas. Aziraphale n'avait pas besoin de voir derrière les lunettes de soleil de Crowley pour savoir que les yeux du démon étaient rouges. Crowley ne répondit rien ; il posa simplement la décoration qu'il tenait et sortit de la pièce.

« Oh ciel. » Aziraphale ôta la décoration de pirate de l'arbre et la remit dans sa boîte. « Quel gâchis j'ai créé là. »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Il trouva Crowley dehors, assis dans la Bentley. La porte du passager était fermée, mais Aziraphale monta quand même. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié, mon cher, » commença-t-il. « Je voulais seulement… »

« …plaisanter ? » compléta Crowley. « Les anges ne devraient pas mentir, Monsieur Fell. Toi et moi savons que tu ne taquines jamais personne. » Il refusait toujours de regarder Aziraphale, mais il relâcha sa poigne d'acier sur le volant. « Tu ne l'aurais pas dit si tu ne l'avais pas pensé. »

« Eh bien… C'est seulement… » Aziraphale évalua la situation. « C'est seulement que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant. C'était une de ces choses qui étaient… hors du domaine du possible, j'imagine. »

« Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas _complètement_ asexués, » ajouta Crowley.

Aziraphale rougit, mais Crowley n'en vit rien, regardant toujours droit devant lui. « Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'j'imagine'. »

« Je ne suis plus en territoire familier. »

Crowley rit, mais c'était un son rauque.

« Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas comme ça, » dit Aziraphale, se sentant désespérément mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que je suis _déraisonnable_ ? » demanda Crowley, sa voix prenant un ton dangereux.

Aziraphale soupira. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as pris tellement mal. Juste parce que je n'avais jamais pensé… »

« OK, d'accord, je comprends. Nouveau concept. Mais maintenant, tu as réfléchi à la question, et tu t'es fait une opinion. » Crowley tourna pour la première fois le regard vers Aziraphale. « Alors ? »

Les joues d'Aziraphale s'empourprèrent profondément. « Est-ce qu'on peut en parler à l'intérieur ? »

XoXoXoXoXo

Crowley plissa les yeux. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par ses lunettes noires, mais il fit passer le message. « Je ne te crois pas. » Les lumières du sapin clignotèrent joyeusement, ne reflétant en rien l'humeur actuelle de Crowley.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Aziraphale, surpris.

« Je crois que tu me dis seulement ce que tu penses que j'ai envie d'entendre. »

« Est-ce que je ferais ça ? » demanda Aziraphale, de sa meilleure voix _mais-voyons-sois-raisonnable_.

« Tu as essayé à l'instant, dans la voiture, » répondit Crowley de son meilleur ton _mais-enfin-je-_suis_-raisonnable_. « Tu te souviens ? 'Je voulais seulement plaisanter', tu l'as dit. »

« Non, » insista Aziraphale. « Je ne l'ai pas dit. Je n'ai jamais fini cette phrase, et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire. J'allais te laisser la finir toi-même. »

Un sourire ironique s'installa sur les traits de Crowley, malgré sa colère auparavant évidente. « Eh bien, est-ce que ce n'était pas rusé de ta part. Je suis impressionné. »

Aziraphale sourit, rougissant un peu. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? »

Crowley secoua la tête. Il tendit la main vers la boîte de décorations et attrapa le pirate qui avait commencé toute l'affaire. « Oublie ça, mon ange. »

Une vague d'entêtement s'empara d'Aziraphale. Il fit pivoter Crowley face à lui, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Crowley. Un moment passa… deux… Il y eut un _tchac_ sourd quand la décoration tomba au sol, et Aziraphale s'écarta pour la regarder. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'expression choquée de Crowley.

Crowley utilisa sa main libre pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil, révélant des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Son deuxième bras était toujours retenu par Aziraphale.

Aziraphale commença tout de suite à rougir et à balbutier. « Je, euh… je veux dire, je me suis dit que peut-être… j'aurais dû… oh, c'est pas vrai. »

Crowley lui adressa un sourire ironique. Il se pencha à la rencontre d'Aziraphale pour un baiser qui dura plus longtemps, et fut bien moins forcé que le premier.

Quand la langue de Crowley s'insinua dans la bouche d'Aziraphale, l'ange laissa échapper un 'oh' surpris. Crowley décida que ce bruit était beaucoup plus agréable que les gloussements ennuyés de l'ange. (3)

Aziraphale n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il avait le droit de faire ce genre de choses. Cependant, il n'avait pas été tout à fait sûr qu'il avait le droit d'empêcher l'Apocalypse, et ça, il l'avait déjà fait. Et puis, il était relativement certain que quelque chose de si bon ne pouvait pas être tout à fait mal.

Crowley commença à s'écarter. Aziraphale se surprit autant que Crowley en posant ses mains sur le visage de Crowley pour prolonger le baiser quelques instants de plus.

Crowley fit un demi-pas en arrière, regardant Aziraphale de haut en bas, de haut en bas. Il avait été dit que les anges étaient asexués à moins qu'ils ne veuille vraiment faire l'effort. A ce moment, Aziraphale faisait l'effort. « J'imagine que je te crois maintenant, » dit Crowley d'une voix rauque.

On aurait pu croire à ce point que le rouge aux joues d'Aziraphale demeurerait permanent. Crowley capta à nouveau l'attention d'Aziraphale d'un frôlement de ses lèvres, mais la garda avec sa langue baladeuse et ses mains baladeuses. Aziraphale n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de son côté, mais Crowley passa simplement les bras d'Aziraphale autour de lui et continua à l'embrasser.

Finalement, Crowley s'écarta suffisamment pour chuchoter, « On devrait finir de décorer le sapin, » contre les lèvres d'Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laissa échapper un doux gémissement de protestation. Une autre réaction surprenante. Crowley lui adressa un regard enfiévré. « Nous continuerons ça après. »

Aziraphale hocha la tête, il n'avait pas encore confiance en sa voix.

XoXoXoXo

Un peu plus tard, Crowley plaça l'étoile tout en haut du sapin sans faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet.

« Comment, pas de blagues sur l'ange qu'on met tout en haut du sapin ? » demanda Aziraphale avec un grand sourire.

« Franchement, cette année, je te préférerais sous le sapin. Et, » Crowley avança dans l'espace personnel d'Aziraphale, « tu peux oublier l'emballage, d'ailleurs. »

Aziraphale déglutit de façon audible. Crowley l'embrassa calmement, doucement, et beaucoup trop peu de temps. Il l'abandonna pour aller ajouter plus de décorations au sapin.

« Tu es _méchant_, » marmonna Aziraphale.

« C'est l'idée générale, » lança Crowley par dessus son épaule. Il sortit la dernière décoration de la boîte.

« Je vais chercher du chocolat pendant que tu termines, » annonça finalement Aziraphale.

« Oh, prends-en aussi pour moi, » demanda Crowley alors qu'il s'en allait.

Crowley put entendre le sourire narquois dans la réponse d'Aziraphale. « Oh, oui, mon cher, il sera pour toi. Nous allons découvrir à quel point exactement tu es doué avec ta langue. »

Crowley laissa échapper un son bas, guttural. « Et _maintenant_, qui est méchant ? » cria-t-il vers la cuisine.

« C'est toujours toi, » confirma Aziraphale quand il revint, léchant du chocolat liquide coulé sur ses doigts, « mais… »

« …tu apprends ? » proposa Crowley.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux d'Aziraphale.

« Ah, » répondit Crowley avec assurance. « Ineffable. »

* * *

(1) Mais c'était dit avec le genre d'enthousiasme qu'on ne voyait que chez les gens que seuls les prédicateurs extrémistes, et parfois les grenouilles, reconnaissaient.

(2) Une fois, Crowley était allé jusqu'à conjurer un ornement exactement semblable à Aziraphale, et le placer en haut du sapin. Aziraphale n'avait pas apprécié.

(3) Même si cette fois précisément Aziraphale avait fait _exactement_ un bruit de canard.


End file.
